hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Midspringer Murders Series One
Episode One In a small cafe in Midspringer Murders, there are a group of staff, who soon begin to be targetted. Lillian is first beaten up and left to die. Ariel is later attacked when someone walks into the kitchen, Ariel turns and says "oh it's you" and talks to the person as they add powder to the corma that she is cooking. She is later discovered by fellow worker, Jamie, who finds that the person has killed Ariel, removed her head, and left the head to simmer. The corma is stolen which is not like Ariel, who is protective over her corma. Jamie believes that he is getting close to the murder and tells the rest of the workers Faye, Samlosto, Dee, and Kade. Stanley has moved countries and is a suspect, but is tracked down, and is confirmed to be innocent. Jamie is later attacked by a jar of porridge oats. Kade reveales to Faye that he believes Dee may be behind the murders. Faye agrees and they begin to stalk Dee. When they find Dee, she runs, and falls over and hits her head. They leave her as they are angry for what they believe that she has done. Faye later feels bad and rushes to the police station to tell them what Kade and her think they know, and what happened to Dee. On the way to Dee, Dawn realises what has really been happening. Meanwhile, Faye has returned to the cafe, and finds Samlosto cooking. She comes up behind Samlosto and attempts to kill her with a mop sword. Despite stabbing her, Samlosto fights back. There is a struggle and eventually both people die. Dee and Kade realise that the group had always laughed at Fayes hopeless kitchen skills, and had always been better at her. Her sister confirms that she was always angered if people were better than her at something, which eventually caused her to become a murderer. Jessica Kartali - as Faye Chloe Yashiney - as Dee Ola Seetia - as Samlosto Sid Sedrick - as Kade Episode Two The body of Lisa Jallastona is found in a river. Dawn begins to look into the murder and realises that Lisa is a distant relative of hers. She is determined to find out what has happened to Lisa, and discovers more about Lisa and her family as she goes along. It soon turns out that Lisas sister - Dawns distant relative too, who helps the police throughout the episode, is really called Lisa rather than Katie. When "Katie" was ten, her parents adopted Lisa and told Katie that she must become Katie rather than Lisa, as she didn't suit the name. She tells Dawn that her parents "gave her life to Lisa" and that she eventually snapped, as she could no longer live as Katie. Episode Three Joe Namuta is found dead in a tree. Dawn and Gary must find out who killed Joe, how, and why he was put up a tree. It turns out that it was Joes girlfriend, Faith, who originally worked in Africa and often saw Joe mocking the animals in the jungle, as he was doing work experience. Faith pretended to love and want to marry Joe, and later killed him for annoying the animals. She tells the police that Joe once tempted a lion up a tree and it fell and died, and she never forgave Joe for this. Episode Four Two bodies are found at the same time, just a mile from eachother. It turns out that the two victims were secretely gangsters, and that both of their mothers found this out. As their mothers helped eachother they began to have an affair with the same gangster, Uwla. They found out that Uwla was behind their sons becoming gangsters and they steal Uwlas fish from his garden pond. Uwla is angered and kills their sons. One of the mothers later dies, killed by Uwlas secret wife, Eeshto. Eventually the second mother confesses what she knows to the police. Episode Five Jimmy Smithtonshire is found strangled and is left sitting in a chair, waving, by the murderer. It turns out that Jimmy was killed by his fiances brother, who was in love with Jimmy. Episode Six Bella Tiola is found murderer, and the following day, so is her brother. The episode lasts for longer than the other episodes and is a two part episode, the second part with be the series three opening episode.